A Marine's Promise
by LawAndOrderSVU3
Summary: Jenny gets a surprise she thought wouldn't happen again. Jibbs all the way. Story better than summary...I think R


**A/N: Happy late 4****th**** of July to all of you and to everyone in the U.S Army. Thank-you for all that you've done to serve and protect our country. You are the reason why we are free. In memory of my father. Happy birthday daddy. I wish my husband luck in the war right now. I love you, come home safe please.**

Jenny sat at her desk opening her mail.

'_FBI complaints, not surprised, bills, dinner, bill, marine corps ball, bill…'_

After clearing all the letters, what was left on her desk was a white box, and taped to it was a white envelope marked _Director Jennifer E. Shepard_. Using her delicate fingers she detached the envelope from the box and grabbed the knife on her table. In one quick motion she sliced the top open.

Flipping the knife closed she replaced it back into her draw, before using her fingers to take out a neatly folded letter.

She used her eyes to skim through it, until she saw the name _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_. She blinked her eyes to make sure she her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Instead of skimming through it she decided to read it thoroughly.

_**Marine Corps Base**_

_**3250 Catlin Ave Quantico, VA 22134**_

_**(703) 784-2741**_

_Dear Director Shepard,_

_ Attached to this letter is a box containing the uniform of one of your agents. Containing a pair or marine certified combat boots, a blank Marine uniform and hat. And the awards and metals the following person did not come or show-up to receive must be worn when picked up. All of the contents inside the box are for MCRT Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Due to his heroic past and knowledge of a sniper, we are calling him to come back to ask for his services again. A team of Marines would be at NCIS at 1100 hours on the dot to pick him up. He must be in uniform on arrival._

_ Thank-you,_

_ Commandment of the Marine Corps James Amos_

Jenny dropped into her chair. Can it really be? Him going back to be a Marine again…? Oh God she was going to have a heart attack.

She flung the letter to her desk and scrubbed her face with her hands. Right when their friendship was going great, better then great actually more like there was a possibility that he still loves her, and this happens. She sighed, straightened up herself and her desk, and pressed her intercom button.

'_Yes Director?'_

"Cynthia I need you to page Agent DiNozzo and tell him to bring all of Special Agent Gibb's awards and medals with him. Then I need you to page the man himself after Agent DiNozzo leaves."

'_Right away ma'am'_

With that she let go of the button and settled back into her seat.

Five minutes after the call, a knock came from her door.

"Come in…"

At the doorway the head of Anthony DiNozzo Jr. popped in.

"Come in Agent DiNozzo."

The very special agent opened the door and walked in. In his arms was a cardboard box, judging by its size, was all of Gibbs awards and pins.

"Here are all of these awards you asked for."

"Thank-you Agent DiNozzo…"

"You're welcome…"

As Tony was almost out the door, Jenny called his name. "Tony…!"

"Yes…?"

"Do you even know why I called you to bring these?"

"Yeah…Boss told everyone that he was leaving for the Marines for a while. Made a promise to Abby that he'd come back. Didn't he tell you?"

Judging by the face Jenny made he certainly did not. "I…Uhh…Got to go…"

Tony speed out of there like no tomorrow leaving Jenny to her thoughts. _'How can he not tell me something this BIG…I thought we were going on well…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming. Entering was the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey Jen…"

Jenny just sat on the corner of her desk. Not a word came out of her mouth.

"Is something wrong?"

Jenny saw the flash of panic in his eye and instantly shook her head no. Gibbs let out a breath of relieve but was still confused on what was going on.

Seeing the confusion in his face Jenny pointed one of her manicured fingers at the box behind her.

Gibbs walked behind her and her desk to see a securely taped box. Grabbing his knife from his pocket, and flipping it open, he sliced the flaps opened and replaced his knife back in his pocket.

Opening the flaps he found a freshly packed Marine uniform, combat boots, a gunnery sergeants hat, a name plate with his name and underneath it all was cases of flat blue velvet boxes.

"Ohhh….You found out…"

Okay now she was furious. "Ohh…You found out! That's all you're going to say after everything! You did not tell me anything about this and now all you can say is that?"

Okay he could get why she was furious, but in his defense he didn't want to tell her because of this outcome.

He sighed and sat down. "I…"

But before he could continue she held a hand up signaling for him to stop. "Stop Jethro…" She picked up the uniform from the box and handed it to him.

"They are going to be here in an hour to pick you up. Go change in the bathroom and meet me in the squad room to do an official award pinning."

She said nothing else as she collected the two boxes and shut the door too her office.

'_What have you've done this time Gibbs.'_ Gibbs slapped himself on the head, before going inside to change.

Ten minutes later, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, the rest of the MCRT, and some other agents, were all gathered around the center of the bullpen. As if on cue Gibbs came out of her office in his uniform.

'_God why did he have to look so good.'_

Gibbs took two steps down the stair case and stood in front of his 'family'.

There he stood with a white cap engraved with the Marine Corps insignia, a navy blue jacket with his name on a tag and the gunnery sergeant patch, a white belt, white gloves, and a pair of blue pants with a red strip running down the sides. He held his combat boots and training uniform in a duffle bag engraved with his name and the insignia. On his feet was a pair of well-polished black dress shoes.

He placed his duffle down and stood about face to Jenny.

No other words were spoken, but Jenny was on the verge of tears if they didn't do this fast.

Jenny grabbed the box off the floor and placed it in Tony's arms. She stuck her hand in and grabbed the first box she felt.

As she pulled it out, she opened it and took the award out of its case.

"The Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award…"

She pinned it on him and went on to the next one.

(If you want to see the awards he was given read my fan fiction to this)

_**Many awards, medals, and decorations later…..**_

As she pinned on the last award, the elevator dinged and opened. Out came four men also in uniform marching towards Jenny and the group.

Once they reached in front of her the first one scream, "Halt!"

That one Marine took off his hat as a sign of respect and saluted to her. Jenny nodded her head in response to the man who couldn't be older than 25.

"Ma'am we are here to pick up a Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Before Jenny could talk the man himself walked in front of her and nodded his head, indicating it was him.

The man nodded his okay and put his hat back on. The team of four marched back to where the elevator stood and waited.

The silvered haired man moved to grab his duffle off the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He stood along Jenny waiting to see what she would do.

What did surprise him was that she flung herself to him. She hugged him tight and he did the same. As the pulled apart Gibbs reached inside his shirt. He tugged out two dog tags. He removed one around his neck and placed it on her neck. Once she felt the cool metal touch her skin she used her hand to grab onto it like it was a life line.

"Promise me you're going to be safe."

"I promise I'll come back safe…"

As he was about to leave she grabbed onto his neck and pulled him into a wonderful, slow, and luxurious kiss. As the kiss deepened and the need for air was urgent the pulled apart, faced redden.

"Something to hold onto that promise..."

But before another word was said Gibbs was being pulled out of the building by the men and out of Jenny's sight.

Ever so slowly she climbed up the stairs, her back slouching. As she reached her office she removed her jacket and heels to find some sort of comfort. As she didn't bother to look at the couch's contents she sat on something. Standing to find that Gibbs had left his jacket and shirt here, she grabbed onto the two things she had left of him before, or if, he would come back. She hugged the garments close to her body as she lay on the couch, her mind drifting off to a certain someone.

**Three months five days at 0900 hours later…Not that she counted or anything**

Sunday October 25…

Jenny sat at her desk wearing the shirt that Gibbs had left that day. She came in every day since he left because she had nothing better to do. She would either sit at home and think about him until she was exhausted and fell asleep, or come to work and her mind would drift off to him in her work. It seemed like not a second had gone by without her thinking of him in some way. She would go out and look over her kingdom and to see a Tony at his desk felt so wrong.

She was looking over case file over case file, signing each and every one of them. She was so indulged in her work and her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of the door slamming. It was when she could smell the faint aroma of black Columbian coffee that she knew another presence was in the room with her.

She looked up from the current file she was reading to find the Gibbs himself in his camo uniform, his duffle bag around his shoulder, and his signature coffee cup in a hand. He was smiling at her and she practically ran towards him like a speeding bullet.

When she was hugging him, she then noticed that it was causing him pain.

"Oh my God…! Are you hurt?"

He shook his head no but his eyes told another story. Jenny dragged him towards the couch and laid him down. As she settled him down she noticed how he winced when he moved.

Jenny took his coffee and put it on the table, after taking a sip, and moved his bag to the other end of the sofa.

Jenny used her hands to unbutton and zipper his jacket and shirt to find that his whole upper torso was covered up and bandaged.

Jenny gasped before putting her hands over her mouth. She let a few tears fall out of her eyes, before wiping them off and touching his torso.

"What happened…?" It came out hoarse and cracked up as she tried to relax a little.

Gibbs closed his eyes before answering her, knowing that the answer he was going to give her, she would not like it at all.

"Got shot twice and been blown up a couple of times…"

Jenny almost lost it right then and there. _'Blown up a couple of times! Have the Navy gone mad! I'm going to kill some people.'_

"Jen before you start freaking out, I'm fine…really."

Okay wrong thing to say… "FINE! Are you serious! You've been shot and blown up more than once and…and…I could have lost you…" She was now speechless. She pulled him in held on to him like he was going to disappear into thin air.

Gibbs lifted her head and tilted it slightly, just enough to move his head closer. He covered her lips with his and used his hands to wiggle his way to her hair and neck.

Giving into the kiss Jenny opened her mouth and deepened it.

When the kiss ended he sat up and pulled her off the floor and into his lap. He laid into the couch cushions and put his arms around her waist.

"You would never lose me…" His voice dripping with sincerity and truth

"How would you know that…?" Her voice was still cracked up from the previous event.

"You forgot one thing…"

Jenny tilted her head to face him as he smiled down to her.

"I would never break a promise…"


End file.
